


You see, I can be myself now finally

by TheBlackWook



Series: The SnowWells AUs Adventures [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Co-Stars AU, Drinking, F/M, Filming, Kaley Cuoco at Golden Globes 2011 inspiration, SnowWells, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin Snow, a young new star in the cinema industry, is shooting a romantic comedy with famous actor Harrison Wells. Though very different, the two co-stars are going to learn to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You see, I can be myself now finally

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the third part of my SnowWells AUs Adventures ! Hope you'll like it :) !

Caitlin had been in awe since day one. Shooting every day with Harrison Wells, an actor she had dreamt to act with for all her life, was something indescribable. At first he seemed a bit cold, being very professional, just as she did in fact, but within a few days, he had been more friendly, charming and a real gentleman to her, once telling her she was very talented, maybe the most talented of her generation. This was surreal in her own point of view, but she pinched herself every day and no, she wasn't dreaming, all of this was truly happening.   
They were filming a romantic comedy, a genre neither of them was accustomed to but whose script moved them. It wasn't just an ordinary romantic film. There was something special, universal to it and they had both been seduced by the scenario. They were shooting scenes and scenes, first the ones they were alone in it and then the ones where they were together. The meeting was a very special moment in the movie and they nearly spend the whole day filming it, the director never pleased with how it turned out. Exhausted, they forgot their lines in a new take, something like the 106th, and just improvised, letting their talent speak. It seems to finally please the director and the day was over, to their joy. They were really tired but Caitlin proposed him a drink to a pub near her little house she rented for the shooting time. He agreed to his surprise : it had been a long time since he had a drink with someone, a co-worker even more, but it felt right this time. The evening had been good and he accompanied her to her rented house's door and then left, not before he kissed her on the cheek as a goodnight. Their chemistry on the screen grew then, without them knowing. They were more than just two actors working together now, they were... friends, or something that looked like it. 

Once, after a light day work, they were walking in a park, talking about the scenes they were gonna shoot in two days, since they had the day off tomorrow. The major scene was a key point in the movie, with her character getting drunk and all complications going after. Reaching the far end of the park where there was no one, they decided to rehearse the scenes. He couldn't put a finger on it but something was off with Caitlin, he could swear. After she stopped again, repeating she wasn't good enough for the hundredth time, he put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her pacing :

"What's wrong Cait ?"  
"N-Nothing."

He gave her a look and she sighed in defeat :

"Thing is... I never got drunk, Harrison..." She said in a tiny whisper, so quietly that he thought he hadn't heard her at first. 

He looked at her with a puzzled look. True, she was young and she seemed reasonable enough not to have ever been properly drunk. But the fact that it bothered her confused him :

"Well, it's not something you should be ashamed of."  
"Yes but, I don't know how to act in this scene because I never experienced it. I... I want to be perfect to keep up with you." She admitted.  
"You... what ?" He asked surprised. "I'm not perfect, nor you : nobody is. But I know you'll do great, you are one of the most talented actresses I’ve ever worked with."

She blushed and smiled, before answering :

"Doesn't change the thing that I never got drunk and want to experience that for the shooting."  
"If you think it will help then I'll pick you up at 8."

She thanked him and he took her back to her house, before heading home. He was always a gentleman with her, and she couldn't help but feeling her heart beat a little faster when she was with him. She shook her head, wanting to think about something else than this stupid crush, before she relaxed herself having a warm and cool bath.   
He was here at 8, like he had said and she was ready. She was wearing a blue dress, and even if he said nothing, she noticed his surprise and the looks he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. They soon arrived to a small pub and ordered a beer first, to begin slowly. They talked and talked through the night and she began drinking some whisky, vodka, and other alcohol she had never tested before tonight. He didn't drink, since he was driving, but he advised her on certain type of alcohol he knew and found good. She soon was laughing for everything and anything, touching him more too. Seeing her in this state, he decided this was enough for a first time, paid and took her arm to guide her to the car. Before they could reach it, she stopped, throwing up against a wall, while he held his hair. 

"That... Is not cool... At all." She said with effort, before bursting out laughing for no reason.

The drive home was uneventful apart from the sudden laughter of Caitlin, or her rumbling as she became sleepier with each passing mile. When they finally arrived, he took her keys and opened the door for her, leading her to the bedroom. He turned when she changed into her pyjamas and then pulled out the blanket so she could slip into it. Her head hit the pillow and he pulled up the cover, before leaving. 

"Stay. Please." She pleaded with a small voice, more like a whimper or a prayer. 

Again, he was surprised when he silently agreed and went to sit on the edge of the bed, putting his hand on her covered shoulder. 

"No idiot, here." She said, pulling down the cover and pointing at the empty spot on the bed next to her. 

He watched her for a moment, repeating himself this was wrong, she was drunk, but he took off his shoes, jacket and shirt, just leaving him in pants and tank top. He laid down next her and pulled up the blanket again, before he felt her body pressed to his. This was... unexpected and almost scaring from his point of view, feeling something he hadn't felt for ages, but he eventually put his arm around her, hugging her back. 

" 'night. Love ya." She muttered before drifting off to sleep, not realizing what she'd said. 

He didn't sleep. How could he ? Even if he repeated himself this was just because she was drunk, he couldn’t help but having those goose bumps on his body.   
When she woke up, things were awkward as she couldn't really remember what had happened last night. Plus, she was in Harrison's arm : how ? He so explained her what she couldn't remember, telling her everything but the "I love you" part. She felt relieved and thanked him for staying with her before she went to prepare breakfast. They ate in a comfortable silence before he left. And even if Caitlin was somehow happy, she couldn't help but feeling there was something bothering Harrison, but she didn't know what.  
The next day, they shot the scenes and she surpassed every expectations. Apparently, experiencing herself helped her a lot and she had been brilliant. Everyone complimented her, though the only one who counted was him and he had been unlikely distant today. Not pushing further, she continued her day work as usual.

oOo

"CUT !" The director shouted. "What the hell guys ? You're not into it. 3 minutes break. And you better be focused for the next take." He said, annoyed by the fact that his leading duo was acting strangely today.

It had been three days since their night at the pub. And since then, Harrison had been more and more distant with Caitlin and she didn't know why, but never dared asking. But she couldn't wait any longer, she run where he was heading and stopped him. 

"What's wrong ?"  
"Nothing's wrong." He said, avoiding her gaze.  
"Look at me."

He didn't.

"For fuke's sake Harrison Wells, just look at me !" 

This time he did. He had something in his look. She wasn't sure what it was but there was definitely something.

"So ?" She said  
"Time's out, everyone back on set !" the director shouted before he could answer.

They were back to the scene, a scene where his character was supposed to confess his love after she confessed hers while drunk. How similar, he half mused. 

"Okay, guys, I want it good this time ! ACTION !"

They were looking at each other in silence, for long seconds, and everyone was waiting for them to begin. The director was about to cut when Harrison finally spoke up, totally improvising :

"That night... That damned night... You said you loved me. Me, from all men on earth. And I don’t even know if it was just because you were drunk or if it was something deep in you that your state made you confess. God, I’m sure you don’t even remember that. I’m broken, I’m way older than you and every odd are against us, but it doesn’t change the fact that I… I love you, and still don’t know if you feel the same or not. That's… what is wrong with me."

He stopped, drowning his eyes in hers. They reflected surprise, maybe shock and something else. She was paralyzed, her mouth slightly opened and everything was silent on the set, everyone waiting for her response, now realizing that there was something more than just improvising. And here she was, looking at him in complete shock, knowing full well this wasn’t about the scene. He said she had said she loved him. Was it just the alcohol ? Absolutely not. She had feelings since some time, but she thought this was just a stupid crush. What about now ? Now, she was… She just wanted… She stopped thinking and threw herself to him as she kissed him, letting this gesture speaks better than words. Her lips were soft and nearly trembling but this was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced in his entire life if he was honest. He wasn’t all confident either, but their love and emotions were speaking better than anything they could have tried to say. This was beautiful and powerful; time seemed to have frozen in time as they kept on kissing. When they finally pulled away, some rain was beginning to wet them, but they didn’t care at all : they had finally understood and found each other, both smiling radiantly.

oOo

“Ladies and gentleman, for the female leading role Oscar announcement, please welcome Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells !”

The two men arrived on stage, all good looking in their tuxedos and began their speech. Cisco and Harrison knew each other for a while now and had worked on several projects together, Harrison being like a big brother for Cisco in the acting world. As they began to announce the nominees, Cisco spoke Caitlin’s name out loud. Her nomination had been an entire surprise, but the movie had been a real and unexpected success, both critics and people loved. Harrison’s eyes went locking into hers, always finding her silhouette in the crowd. Since that scene, they had begun a relationship together and managed to keep it a secret from everyone, apart from their closest friends who kept the secret too. Cisco handed the envelope containing the name’s winner to his mentor and the later carefully and slowly opened it. 

“And the winner is…” He began with a charming smile and tone. But when he pulled out the small paper, he couldn’t believe what he was reading. She won. She had won. And mixed feelings were running through him : surprise, joy, love and pride. Cisco slightly elbowed him and he was back to earth, a huge smile playing across his lips. “And this is really deserved…” He added, letting the suspense grows a little more. “The beautiful and amazing Miss Caitlin Snow !” He announced at last, pointing at her in the crowd with his hand, still that smile softening his features.

In the crowd, everyone was smiling and shouting and clapping to congratulate Caitlin who couldn’t believe it. At one point in her life, she thought she could never achieve such a thing, left by her ex : this seemed a lifetime ago. But now, she couldn’t think anymore as she was watching Harrison, the man she loved, smiling at her, waiting for her to go on stage and receive her trophy. This was just unbelievable. Felicity Smoak, one of her very good friends who was actually the best in the special effects creation, helped her get on her feet so she could finally walk to the stage. She had watery eyes but she wasn’t crying… Yet. As she came on stage, she was met by Harrison’s arms, glad she could finally share her joy with him. What was a simple gesture between two co-stars who were friends as the audience assumed, things were totally different in fact, as Harrison discreetly reached in his pocket and softly whispered in her ear :

“Marry me.”

Again, complete shock on her face. It had been a year since the shooting and their feelings grew each passing day. Not being able to see each other every day as they wanted their relationship a secret was painful for both of them and they were beginning to have plans together for the future. She stayed in his arms, hugging him, still silent.

“I love you. You’re what was missing to my life. I didn’t know I could still have this in me. You make my joy day after day, and I want you to become my wife for the rest of our lives.”

All had happened in only few seconds, but it seemed time stand still as she pulled away to see his face. He had never been this vulnerable and opened since they had met, and this was the cutest and most touching thing ever she thought. She nodded slightly, before doing so frantically and pulling him for a kiss, too excited about all the good news this night had reserved to her, as the crowd was shouting even more before this picture. As they parted away, he took his hand and put the ring on her finger, a beautiful and simple silver one, with a small diamond in its centre. At first he had wanted it to still be a secret, but now, he didn’t care anymore. This was his life, his joy and now he was finally whole again.


End file.
